His Past
by NirvanaFrk97
Summary: One-shot: Allen never told anybody about the people from his past before Mana, what if they came back and unintentionally caused Allen to break his mask and show his repressed emotions? T for a bit of language. Might be a two-shot if people like it enough.


**His Past**

**Hey everybody how's it going? Hehe, well it took a while to write this but here it is. Umm so yeah there will be a question here too in case you're wondering. Uhh yeah I already wrote my original A/N for TBF so yeah sorry for the lack of emotion. Just be sure to keep a lookout for my next chapter for the story. **

**Ok so back to this story, well it's a one-shot and maybe if you guys like it enough I'll connect this Pro-Allen with the other one-shot I offered. So this takes place before Allen was announced as a possible Noah (right before the Phantom Arc) oh yeah Link isn't in here because I don't think he's too necessary for a one-shot. Well on with the story sorry for OOC Allen but I had him released a bit of his Red personality. Alright seriously now, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the new building for the Black Order. The young exorcist Allen Walker was walking throughout the unfamiliar halls practically pulling his hair out of frustration.

"**Why does the building have to be so large!? I've been looking for the lunch area for an hour now!" **He wailed, it felt to him as if a rock landed on him with the word 'Lost' to add insult to injury. He continued to walk around for a while sulking to himself until a sudden but familiar voice surprised him.

"**Allen-kun what are you doing over here?"** Allen turned to see his female comrade Lenalee looking at him with concern and confusion. He failed to notice Lavi's presence behind him.

"**Eh, Lenalee? Oh umm… I was looking for the cafeteria. I got a bit lost trying to walk there." **He said his hand scratching the back of his head.

"**That's our Moyashi-chan always getting himself lost." **Lavi suddenly said putting an arm around Allen, once again scaring said exorcist.

"**Lavi don't do that!"** Allen whined a bit flustered, not liking being scared twice in a row. Lenalee giggled while Lavi grinned cheekily.

"**Where am I anyways?" **He asked, not recognizing his surrounds at all.

"**You're by the section where the Order hires its finders." **Lenalee answered.

"**Really? Wow I didn't know there was a section for that." **Allen said curiously.

"**Well of course there is, where do you think they sign up?"** Lavi said as-a-matter**-**of-factly. Allen rolled his eyes a bit and continued.

"**So do they take a test or something to see if they can join?"** He asked.

"**You're right, they first take an oral test to state their reasons for joining and then they take a physical test to see if they can qualify."** Lenalee told him.

"**I see, so what if they don't pass? They'll know about the Order's location so what happens then?" **He once again asked, intrigued.

"**Well, I'm not sure about that I've never asked. Do you know Lavi?"** Lenalee asked the red-haired boy. Lavi hesitated a bit before running a hand through his hair and answering.

"**For the ones who don't pass, the Order gives them a pill which temporarily causes unconsciousness and erases their memories of ever hearing of the Black Order. They also do that to people who quit." **He said stoically. Allen flinched a bit hearing the methods, but understood why they did it. Lavi grinned again and once again put an arm around Allen.

"**But enough about that, come on Moyashi-chan let's go see how the finders are brought in!"** Lavi chirped dragging Allen with him to the room.

"**It's Allen! Wait, Lavi let me go!"** Allen yelled out. Lenalee giggled to herself following the two failing to notice a certain samurai who was also looking around. Kanda looked over to see Lavi basically pulling Allen's arm off. He che'd and was about to leave but he was curious (though he'll never admit it) about what they were doing so he followed them.

When they got to the room Lavi noticed Kanda and proceeded to tease the samurai which nearly caused him to be impaled. When they walked in they noticed a large amount of people in a line for the physical examinations, the oral exam, and what Allen deduced as the line for the ones who failed. Kanda once again che'd in annoyance for being in the same room as measly finders. All four proceeded to talk to the finder in charge and get a tour of the room; Kanda was sulking while the others looked around curiously. Everything was going fine until a sudden voice of a man yelling caught their attention.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T PASS!?"** The man yelled. The surrounding finders were trying to calm him in vain. Allen flinched; he recognized that voice causing his anger levels to rise steadily. He strained to keep his mask of politeness intact but someone like _him_ would cause this.

'_I'm overreacting, it probably isn't him anyway.' _He tried to convince himself, but the man kept up his rant.

"**THIS IS BULLSHIT! I PASSED EVERYTHING DIDN'T I?" **The man continued. Allen's blood felt like it was boiling.

'_So it really is him… he hasn't changed at all.' _He thought gritting his teeth.

"**Sir please calm down, you did everything but your method was inappropriate."** A finder tried reasoning.

"**What? It's survival of the fittest isn't it? I just take advantage of the environment."** The man said smirking rather evilly. The other exorcists scowled (Kanda even more) for said man's lack of honor. Lenalee walked over to the man still frowning, the man looked over and glared at her for getting involved.

"**Sir, we don't work that way. We're supposed to be comrades who help each other on the battlefield, and we slowly become family through our bonds." **The short-haired girl said in a scolding manner. Allen felt uneasy; he didn't want Lenalee to be close to that man. His self control was barely being kept in check; if the man does something worse, he isn't sure what would happen.

"**And what's a girly like you supposed to know how it's like to be in the battlefield? You're nothing but a brat!"** He yelled to her, Lenalee scowled at the man's rudeness. Allen clenched his fists tightly his anger now becoming noticeable enough for his two fellow comrades noticed it. Lavi was confused at Allen's behavior, while Kanda narrowed his eyes and observed Allen closely.

"**Sir please be reasonable, you didn't pass the test, so can you please go to the rejection line so we can continue with the other volunteers?"** Lenalee told him calmly. The man growled and glared at her harder. Allen then noticed the way he began to scrutinize her body and literally felt the last of his control begin to snap.

"**Hehe you're pretty cute girly."** He said began smugly. ***SNAP***

"**How bout you come with me somewhere so we can get to know each other?"** He asked. ***SNAP***

"**No thank you sir, I'd rather not." **Lenalee rejected, the man scowled a bit before returning a smug look again.

"**Come on sweetie I won't bite."** He said reaching his left hand out to her. ***SNAP* *SNAP***

'_If he does anything inappropriate to her, I swear I won't be held responsible.'_ He thought to himself now glaring at the oblivious yet perverted man.

"**I said no."** Lenalee answered slapping his hand **hard**, away from her. The man gripped his hand not expecting the fragile looking girl to hit that hard. He raised his right hand enraged at her. ***SNAP***

"**YOU BITCH!"** He swung his right fist at her; Lenalee would have easily been able to dodge but she found herself suddenly being held protectively in one arm. She noticed by the attire her savior wore that it was Allen; she felt deja-vu when he saved her from the Earl in Edo but still pouted thinking that Allen thought she couldn't protect herself. She was about to complain to him but froze when she saw his expression on his face while he easily held the man's fist back with his left arm. Allen was glaring uncharacteristically at the man, roughly the same size as him; she honestly would have thought this was someone else if she hadn't seen this look on him before.

"**I will not allow you to lay a single hand on her!"** He yelled in a harsh voice making everyone flinch. Lavi was confused; he personally knew how Allen would "scold" others when they weren't polite, but even then he was never this angry, Kanda noticed how his expression resembled the one on their first mission together in Martel, Lenalee had also made the same conclusion she'd also seen him this angry once during the Ark's destruction. The man looked at Allen in fear but still kept his farce.

"**W-who the hell are you?!"** He yelled. Allen let go of Lenalee and used both hands to grab the man by the collar, pick him up and slam him to a wall. Everyone was looking at Allen in shock and confusion, never had they seen him act like this with anyone besides the Noahs. It didn't take a genius to guess that Allen might have known the man seeing how much rage his eyes contained.

"**Oi Allen, what are you doing?!" **Lavi yelled out trying to get Allen's attention, said exorcist ignored him.

"**What in hell do you think you're doing here Cosimov?!" **Allen demanded, making everyone flinch once again. The man, now known as Cosimov looked at Allen in fear before trying in vain to land a blow on him, when he finally landed a strike on Allen's cheek he looked in horror as Allen stood seemingly unaffected. Allen smirked darkly at the man's helplessness.

"**I'm not as fragile as I once was, now I ask again what are you doing here Cosimov?"** He asked once more the coldness of his voice sent shivers down everyone's spines. Allen was controlling himself to an extent, his old personality was trying to break loose and have him brutalize the abusive ex-clown, but his mask was still holding it back albeit barely. Seeing their assumption proven true, Lavi and Lenalee were now trying to figure out what that man has done to make their friend act this way. Kanda didn't care too much about the kid but he was curious why he was acting this way.

"**H-how do you even know my name you bra-" **Cosimov stuttered before Allen cut him off.

"**10 years ago at a circus there was a boy with auburn hair and a deformed left arm."** He simply stated, the others looked at him perplexed. Cosimov looked confused for a while until he noticed Allen's left sleeve was rolled down revealing his black arm, his eyes widened in realization. Allen smirked darkly at the man who seems to think he's seeing a ghost or 'demon' as he recalled being nicknamed.

"**Ahh, so you remember?"** He asked mockingly. Cosimov pointed one finger accusingly at him.

"**Y-you! You're that demon child from that run-downed circus!" **He yelled out. Everyone was now lost since they had no idea what either of the two were talking about.

"**Yeah it's me, and you know what? I don't care what you're doing here but I want you to leave immediately."** Allen told him calmly. Cosimov tried smirking to unnerve Allen but the fear still present in his eyes betrayed him.

"**Hehe who do you think you're talking to? I could easily take care of you like I did that stupid mutt." **Allen's eyes widened and his grip on Cosimov slackened allowing the man to get another punch on his face, making Allen stumble a bit. He tried punching Allen again but Allen regained his bearings and caught him by the throat his glare intensifying once more.

"**You… you were the one who did it," **His grip tightened Cosimov tried in vain to loosen Allen's hold. **"You're the one who killed Allen."** He spat.

"**O-oi Allen calm down." **Allen ignored Lavi's pleads as the others tried to pry Allen's hands off.

"**Allen-kun! Please stop this already!" **Lenalee cried Allen stopped realization hitting him hard. He allowed his mask to break, he wanted to hit himself for allowing that taboo he wasn't ready to show anyone. He was about to fully release his hold, but not until he did what he needed to do for everybody's sake. Grabbing Cosimov by the back of his collar, Allen dragged him to the section where the memory pills are distributed. Allen leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"**You're lucky that my friends were here, if we were somewhere else you would have been off a lot worse." **Allen proceeded to take a pill and force it into Cosimov's mouth and then practically drowned him in water to swallow the pill.

"**But like I told you; I don't want to see you here ever again, so for everyone's sake… Go to Hell." **Cosimov continued to look at Allen in pure fear until the effects of the drug knocked him unconscious. Allen snapped out of his trance and looked down in shame still a bit aggravated. He walked over to the finders who flinched and backed away in fear from him.

"**Make sure you take him right where he came from."** He muttered as he began to walk to his room his appetite now lost.

"**Wait Allen-kun!" **Lenalee called out, she was about to follow him when she felt Lavi's hand hold her by her shoulder.

"**No we should leave him alone for now, he might feel as though he's lost face because of all this. We should let him pull himself together, and not mention this to him for a while." **He explained, Lenalee hesitated but nodded while Kanda simply "che'd" as they began to walk away leaving the finders to refocus on what they were doing. It seems that they didn't know as much as they thought they did about their white-haired friend. Hopefully in due time their comrade can open up to them willingly rather than unintentionally.

* * *

**And done. Whew, this took a while to write but I think it's somewhat good. Alright so there you have our Pro-Allen one-shot. And as you can tell my definition of 'Pro-Allen' may be different than yours, but I hope you still liked it. If you guys like this enough I might even add the other one-shot of his friend from the past I offered on the poll.**

**Oh and if you want to see something sad go to this address**: ** journal/Important-news-regarding-the-DGM-Manga-357 612962 .**

**Question Time (2):**

**Why do you think they had Lenalee learn about Allen's past in the anime rather than it just being John (Jean) and Link being the first one to learn about Mana directly from Allen?**

**What part of the series (manga and anime) had you closest to tears?**

**Mine honestly was the part where Allen asked about who Mana loved him as; it was heartbreaking to see him like that :'(**

**Be sure to answer these questions and leave a review on your opinion on this one-shot. I'll see guys soon for the next chapter of TBF!**


End file.
